


I'm not going to leave, why would you think that?

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angst, Arguments, Childhood issues, F/M, Frustrated Chas, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Reassuring Chas, mentions of abandonment, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron's worried that Chas is going to leave Paddy and their child like she did when he was 8.





	I'm not going to leave, why would you think that?

 

Aaron was sat at the bar drinking his pint, and Chas walked up to him, 

"Hey love" she said, 

 

“Hey” Aaron responded. as he took a sip of his beer, 

 

"Everything ok?" Chas asked. 

 

Aaron nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm good, he said trying to sound casual but sounded kind of deadpan. 

 

 "Alright.. what's wrong? Chas asked, 

 

Aaron shook his head.

"Nothing" he said, as he took another sip of his beer. 

 

"I'm not stupid Aaron" Chas said "i can tell something's bothering you" 

 

Aaron brushed her off, 

"It's nothing really..." he said.

 

"I'll be the judge of that" Chas responded "so... what's up then"

 

"Could we talk in private" Aaron said "i don't everyone listening in on our conversation"

 

Chas nodded,

"Yeah of course" she said.

 

And with that. Chas walked through to the back room, Aaron following closely behind her, 

 

Once they were in the back room Aaron closed the door behind them, 

 

"So... care to tell me what's wrong" Chas said, 

 

"Alright... fine" Aaron said "I'm worried, ok. there i said it" 

 

Chas furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Worried, why?" she said, 

 

 Aaron swallowed thickly before continuing 

 "I'm just worried that your going to leave Paddy and your child" he said, 

 

"No, I'm not going to leave Paddy and our child" Chas said "why would you think that?" 

 

 ""Because you abandoned me when i was 8" Aaron said, 

 

Chas' eyes went wide and her mouth was agape in realisation.

 "But I'm not going to do that again" she said, 

 

 "I don't know whether to believe you or not?" Aaron said. 

 

 Chas was kind of hurt by that, 

"Why?" she said.

 

"I just... i just don't" Aaron said, 

 

"But I'm a different person now" Chas said "than i was back then..." 

 

Aaron looked unconvinced, 

"Right of course you are" he said sarcastically. "But what's to say that your nothing to do it again eh?" 

 

Chas let out an exasperated sigh in response.

"I made a mistake Aaron" she said her voice full of frustration "i fucked up and i regret it, and i have ever since" 

 

 “Have you though...” Aaron Said “Because it doesn’t look like that to me” 

 

"Love i understand that your hurt, i do” Chas said,

 

 "Hurt!" Aaron yelled running his hands through his hair "im more than just hurt, I'm... im angry" 

 

 “Yes I know you love” Chas said “I’m angry at myself is well... for even leaving you”

 

”Then why would you’d leave?” Aaron Said. 

 

 "Look... I had to leave" Chas said "i didn't really have a choice"

 

This angered Aaron even further,

"What!" he shouted " of course you had a choice" 

 

 "I was in a bad place at the time" Chas said "and because of that, i was finding it hard, so i had to leave” 

 

"So... because of that you just decided to pack everything up and leave me" Aaron said, 

 

“I didn’t really think it though ok... I just had to getaway” Chas said “I had to clear my head for a while” 

 

“Clear your head of what?” Aaron Said, 

 

“Lost of reasons” Chas said.

 

Aaron scoffed in response, 

”Yeah like me for one” he said bitterly. 

 

“No, it wasn’t because of you at all” Chas said truthfully, 

 

“Then why?” Aaron Said. 

 

“Like I Said I wasn’t in a very good place” Chas said,

 

”Yeah some excuse that is” Aaron hissed, his words filled with venom. 

 

“It’s the truth Aaron” Chas said “whether you believe it or not that’s up to you?” 

 

 "Yeah well... i don't" Aaron snapped "you just left...  you just left me, and then you went as far away from here as possible" 

 

"Yeah maybe... i did" Chas said "but.. it was all too much, and i had to leave Because it was for the best"

 

"Best!" Aaron said "best for who eh? best for me?" 

 

"No, no not all" Chas said "It really wasn't my intention to leave you, in fact... i didn't want to go, i didn't. but...  i just didn't know what else to do" 

 

 "So... you thought leaving the village, leaving me was the best option did you?" Aaron said, 

 

 Chas was taken aback by that.

"What no! no of course not" she said, "leaving you behind was the worst decision I've ever made, and if i could turn the clock back don't you think i would?" 

 

"You see... I'm not so sure" Aaron said "I'm really not" 

 

"Yeah well... i would" Chas said, "i really would" 

 

 There was a second of silence and then Chas spoke up, 

 

 

"I felt like it was my fault, and the reason you left was because of me?" 

 

"Why?" Chas said "why would you even think that?"

 

"I just felt like you didn't want me" Aaron said, 

 

"Of course i wanted you?" Chas said "why would think that?" 

 

Aaron sighed in response.

"I just felt unloved, i felt unwanted" Aaron said." I just felt like i wasn't good enough..." he said a tear running down his cheek,

 

Chas Sighed and she pulled Aaron in for a hug.

"Oh love" she said sadly "is that what you think, you think i never loved you or that i never wanted you, or that you're no good enough" 

 

"Yeah..." Aaron said just above a whisper, "yeah pretty much..." 

 

"I never meant to hurt you or to make you feel like that" Chas said "i really didn't" 

 

"But you did mum" Aaron said. “you did” 

 

Chas gave Aaron a sympathetic smile.

“I'm sorry i really am" she said apologetically, 

 

"Sorry isn't good enough mum" Aaron said. "it really isn't"  

 

Chas sighed in response.

"I know that love" she said "i really do, but that doesn't mean I'm not genuinely sorry" 

 

"Are you though.." Aaron said, 

 

Chas gave a slight nod.

"Yes i am" she said "I'm sorry for what i put you through and all the pain i caused you, i really am..." 

 

Aaron looked unconvinced,

"Right.... of course you are"  he said shortly.

 

"Yes i am" she said "and I don't care how long it takes, i won't stop trying to make things right with you" 

 

"Yeah well... your going to be waiting a very long time, before that happens" Aaron said, "in fact... i don't know if i can forgive you at all" 

 

"Yeah even so... I'm not going to stop trying" Chas said, "even if it takes years and years, that's not going to stop me, it really isn't" she said, 

 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Alright... whatever you say" he said, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Sa1989.
> 
> I hope this ok, i tried my best.


End file.
